poke piece
by Sheaon13
Summary: Ash and all his friends but those from his kalos journey have been transported to a new world and now after a mishap with the marines they are the poke pirates. Join them as they venture in the new and search for a way to get home. I do not own pokemon or one piece. Curently being beta read.
1. Chapter 1

Ash didn't know why he took everyone of his pokemon, with professor oaks permission of course, with him to go see his friends, Iris, Cilan, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Max, Tracey, and May but he did and so did his friends apparently. They said it was like something was telling them to do so, on the bright side on the way there ash caught a lucario and a salamence, he also got back everyone of his pokemon he had ever left, that included squirtle, butterfree, pidgeot, haunter, primeape, gliscor, lapras, and charizard.

Also max got his first pokemon, which was a chespin from the kalos region along with the ralts he promised to get as well as his recently caught zigzagoon and wurmple.

Ash traded all of his tauros but one for an electrike, mareep, growithe, vulpux, arcanine, ninetails, feniken, froakie, shiny eevee, sylveon, espurr, absol, shiny umbreon, espeon, jolteon, flareon, vaporeon, leafeon, glaceon, joltik, zorua, cubchoo, meowth, purrloin, spearow, litwick, aron, noibat, and rufflet.

The reason for the groups meeting? None of them knew, they just knew they had to meet in the exact spot in the forest they were at now, it was like some unseen force was guiding them.

"Well we're all present and accounted for now the question remains, why he hell did we meet like this?" Ash asked no one in particular, they all nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and poof, just like that the trainers were gone, well gone from this world.

_linebreakith_

All nine trainers woke up on a small island in the middle of no where.

"Where in the world are we?" Max was the first to ask.

"I don't think in the world is the right question, because right I don't think we're in sinnoh or anywhere in the pokemon world, right now anyway" Ash stated, he had stayed in kanto to train for about two years before now and in that time he had matured quiet a bit amd was so much more smart and everything and actually acted like the sixteen year old he was, Brock was now twenty and a certified doctor in both human and pokemon injuries. Then the next was misty she was officially nineteen and now the sole gym leader in cyrulean city as well as her and Brock were dating. Then there was Ash's crush, though he would never tell her that quiet yet, Iris she was sixteen and a gym leader. Next was Cilan he was eighteen and a S ranked pokemon connoisseur. May and Dawn were both fifteen and top cordinators, having won more than their fair share of contests. Finally on to Max who was now ten years old and already had his first hoenn badge.

"I think ash is right, I mean even the constilations look different, also look at this fruit, its not anything like ours" Brock added, agreeing with ash.

"Great, not only are we stranded in a new world but we're stranded on an island with no way off" Max complained.

"We could either just ride charizard, pidgeot, lapras, salamence, misty's garydos, or Iris's dragonite to get out of here" ash suggested with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Oh yeah" Max stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"And since when do you have a salamence?" Misty asked, well more like demanded.

"Since I caught him and a lucario on he way to the meeting place" Ash responded as if it was an every day occurance to find rare pokemon like them on a path, which for Ash finding rare pokemon was.

"Lucky" all of his friends mumbled.

"Come on let's just focus on getting off this island" Ash stated, summoning the now adult lapras from the orange islands out of its pokeball and into the water.

"Three of us can ride lapras, three can ride garydos, one can ride charizard, and the other two can ride pidgeot" Ash stated, summoning pidgeot and charizard as well and misty summoning garydos. Max, May, and dawn got on lapras. Tracey, Brock, and Cylian got on garydos. Misty and Iris got on pidgeot. Then finally Ash got on charizard.

As they rode on the respective pokemon they began talking.

"So Ash what's the plan?" Brock asked.

"Well we're going to find out more about this world for one and then buy supplies with whatever beli we have left, if that is their currency anyway" he responded.

"Hey iris" misty asked quietly.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"Do you like ash?" She asked.

"Course I like Ash, he is my friend after all" she said.

"No I mean like like, you know love?" Misty asked.

"N-no!" Iris claimed, her face having gone all red.

"You may say that but your face tells me other wise" misty teased.

"Its not like that at all!" She denied.

"Hey iris are you alright, your face is all red" ash said flying over, then he felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

"You don't have a fever..." ash mused and removed his hand, while this was going on the girls were having a snickering fit at iris expense and Brock gave iris a knowing look and a look of approval as well of her choice in men, ash would be a good boyfriend for her, that is if he ever got past his clueless stage.

"I'm fine!" Iris snapped.

"No need to snap, I was just worried about you" ash said, hands in the air.

"I'm sorry its just misty said something that made me mad" iris lied.

"She's right I did, ash, but I didn't mean to make you mad sorry iris" mist said playing along with the lie.

"Well okay next time be more careful with what you say, alright?" Ash said and he flew back to his spot.

"Thanks" iris said to misty.

"No problem just tell him when your ready" misty giggled.

"Hey guys I spot land!" Tracey shouted.

"That's great let's hurry up and get there" ash stated and the others nodded in agreement with him. Soon enough they made it to there and recalled their pokemon.

"Umm excuse me where exactly are we?" Ash asked one of the locals, it was an old man.

"You're in foosha village on dawn island" the man replied "and I'm its mayor, and those creatures look a lot like the creatures that have been appearing on the village, especially this really nasty one, it looks like a snake, well a giant one anyway"

"They're called pokemon" ash replied.

"Really?" The old man asked and ash nodded.

"Since you know what these creatures are do you think you can take care of the snake, the small birds and rat like pokemon aren't really bothering us" he said and the trainers, plus pikachu went on their way to see the pokemon.

**~to be continued**

**~also shout out to AlphaEph19 story pokemon pirates: monsters of the high seas for some of the ideas in my story and also I don't own pokemon**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and his friends went to find the snake like pokemon, they didn't have to go far because it was soon upon them, having heard about the new pokemon and thinking they were wild it wanted to teach them who was in charge.

'Sssssso you're not wild' the snake, which turned out to be an ekans, growled.

'No we're not' pikachu growled back.

'You're trained pokemon scum then' the snake snarled.

'You're dead now' marill, misty's azurill evolved a few days ago, growled.

"Do you want to battle ekans, marill?" Mist asked and marill nodded.

'The snake must pay' she added, leaving misty no room to argue. Arceus had given the nine trainers the ability to understand pokemon so now they were able to understand every word.

"You know I feel bad for the ekans, especially with how mad marill is" Ash stated and the others, minus misty who was equally angry, nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go marill let's show that snake just who's in charge!" Misty shouted and marill stood about face ready to put the ekans in a world of pain.

"Marill use water gun!" Misty ordered and the water pokemon followed her order a jet of water coming out of its mouth, ekans twisted around the water like it was pole or something without getting hurt in the slightest and bit marill on the ear using its bite attack causing her to cry out in pain and more than likely create a scar, it certainly was deep enough when the snake stopped.

"The snake must pay!" Misty shouted, cackling like a madman after she saw the blood dripping from marill's wound.

"Damn misty is mad" Ash commented, feeling bad for the snake.

Ash didn't think pokemon would naturally try and kill the other one, this was certainly not normal for pokemon, trying to kill marill and all.

"Marill shake the snake off with slam right into the tree!" Misty shouted, noticing the snake clinging onto marill still. As soon as ekans heard the order, he let go of marill only for marill to change tactics and curl up into a ball that was coated in rock and use rollout on the snake, slamming it into the tree anyway.

The snake hissed in pain but all the same got back up, angrily hissing at the water mouse, who had stuck its tongue out at it. This enraged the snake so much that it charged in at the water mouse without even thinking it through, using bite attack once more only for marill to dodge and it to get its fangs stuck in a tree.

It was safe to assume the snake really hated the water type right now.

"Marill finish this up with bounce" Misty ordered and marill complying, soaring high into the air and landing on top of ekans, successfully knocking it out. Misty threw a pokeball at it and it absorbed ekans in a red light, shaking a few times before it pinged, signaling the ekans capture.

Brock began treating marill's wound, wrapping her ear in a bandage and giving her an oran berry and then moving onto treating a now, obedient ekans.


End file.
